The administration of therapeutic doses of morphine and other clinically useful narcotic analgesics is often accompanied by unpleasant side effects on the gastro-intestinal system. For instance, morphine and related opiates such as meperidine and methadone may retard intestinal mobility by causing contractions of the small bowel circular smooth muscle.
Morphine and related narcotics may also induce nausea and increased mobility of the gastro-intestinal tract resulting in emesis or vomiting. These side effects are caused by direct stimulation of the chemoreceptor trigger zone for emesis in the area postrema of the edulla. (Goodman and Bilman, The Pharmacological Basis of Therapeutics, p. 502 [6th ed. 1980], incorporated herein by reference.) Studies have show that morphine and other narcotics cause emesis in
For example, Wang and Glaviano, JPET 111:329-334 (9143), incorporated herein by reference, reported that administration of 0.5 mg/kg of morphine intravenously to 12 dogs resulted in emesis in 9 dogs within an average of 2.4 minutes. (Mg/kg refers to milligrams of morphine per kilograms of body weight.) When 1.0 mg/kg of morphine was administered intramuscularly to 13 dogs, 12 of them vomited within an average time of 3.5 minutes.